yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 66
！！クロウＶＳ | romaji = Kaimakusen!! Kurou Bāsasu Gongenzaka | type = Anime | airs = July 26, 2015 (Japanese) | season = 2 | op = UNLEASH (Japanese) | end = ARC of Smile! (Japanese) | previous = Episode 65 | next = Episode 67 | image = | duration = 24 minutes }}" Opening Duel!! Crow vs Gongenzaka" ( ！！クロウＶＳ Kaimakusen !! Kurou Bāsasu Gongenzaka) is the sixty-sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis The Friendship Cup finally begins with much fanfare in the Duel Palace. The first match is between the "Black Feather" user, Crow, against Gongenzaka, using "Superheavy Samurai"'s. Against a Gongenzaka who is confused with his first Riding Duel, Crow speeds with Blackbird. Gongenzaka takes the first turn and goes all-out with his full power, trying his best to clear Yūya's negative reputation as the Duelist who lost to Jack. On the other hand, Crow seems to be distracted by something among the audience, and could not focus on the Duel! Featured Duel Noboru Gongenzaka vs. Crow Hogan At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Card "Cross Over Accel" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel and a Riding Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Crow Since Crow controls no cards, he Special Summons "Black Feather - Gust the Backblast" (CG Star 2/900/1400) in Attack Position from his hand by its own effect. As he controls a "Black Feather" monster other than "Black Feather - Oroshi the Squall", Crow Special Summons it (CG Star 1/400/600) in Attack Position from his hand by its own effect. Crow tunes the Level 2 "Gust" with the Level 1 "Oroshi" to Synchro Summon "Assault Black Feather - Kuniyoshi the Fogbow" (CG Star 3/1000/1000) in Attack Position. Crow activates the effect of "Kuniyoshi", sending a "Black Feather" monster, Black Feather - Jet the Blue Sky, from his hand to the Graveyard to inflict 300 damage to Gongenzaka (Gongenzaka: 4000 → 3700). Crow Normal Summons "Black Feather - Blizzard of the North Pole" (CG Star 2/1300/0). ".]] As "Blizzard" was Normal Summoned, Crow activates its effect, which lets him Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Black Feather" monster from his Graveyard in Defense Position. He Special Summons "Jet the Blue Sky" (CG Star 1/100/800). Crow tunes the Level 1 "Jet the Blue Sky" with the Level 2 "Blizzard" to Synchro Summon "Assault Black Feather - Kunisada the Fogbow" (CG Star 3/1000/???) in Attack Position. Crow activates the effect of "Kunisada", returning a Level 3 "Black Feather" monster from the Graveyard to his hand to increase the ATK of all “Black Feather” Synchro Monsters he controls by the value of its ATK until the end of Gongenzaka's next turn, but he cannot conduct his Battle Phase the turn that he activates this effect. He adds "Black Feather - Blizzard of the North Pole" ("Kuniyoshi": 1000 → 2300, "Kunisada": 1000 → 2300). Turn 2: Gongenzaka Gongenzaka Normal Summons "Superheavy Samurai Jisha-Q" (CG Star 4/900/1900). As "Jisha-Q" was Normal Summoned, Gongenzaka activates its effect, allowing him to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Superheavy Samurai" monster from his hand. He Special Summons another copy of "Jisha-Q" in Attack Position. The effect of "Jisha-Q" prevents Crow from attacking any other monsters; since Gongenzaka controls two, Crow cannot attack. Turn 3: Crow Crow activates the effect of "Kuniyoshi", sending "Black Feather - Harmattan the Sandstorm" from his hand to the Graveyard to inflict 300 damage to Gongenzaka (Gongenzaka: 3700 → 3400). Crow Normal Summons "Blizzard of the North Pole". He activates its effect to Special Summon "Harmattan the Sandstorm" (CG Star 2/800/800) from his Graveyard in Defense Position. Crow activates the effect of "Harmattan" since it was Normal or Special Summoned, increasing its Level by that of a "Black Feather" monster he controls. He targets "Kuniyoshi" ("Harmattan": CG Star 2 → 5). Crow tunes the now Level 5 "Harmattan" with the Level 2 "Blizzard" to Synchro Summon "Assault Black Feather - Raikiri the Sudden Shower" (CG Star 7/2600/2000) in Attack Position. Crow activates the effect of "Raikiri" to destroy cards Gongenzaka controls, up to the number of "Black Feather" monsters Crow controls. Both "Jisha-Q"'s are destroyed. "Raikiri" attacks Gongenzaka directly. Gongenzaka passes an Action Card, but he refuses to take it (Gongenzaka: 3400 → 800). Since Gongenzaka took damage from a direct attack and he has no Magic/Trap Cards in his Graveyard, he Special Summons "Superheavy Samurai Kokorogama-A" (CG Star 3/100/2100) from his hand in Defense Position. Turn 4: Gongenzaka ".]] Gongenzaka draws "Superheavy General San-5". Gongenzaka activates "Superheavy General San-5" (Left Pendulum Scale 8) and "Superheavy General Hisu-E" (Right Pendulum Scale 1) in his Pendulum Zones. Gongenzaka Pendulum Summons "Superheavy Samurai Horagai" (CG Star 2/300/600) and "Superheavy Samurai Kageboshi" (CG Star 3/500/1000) from his hand, both in Attack Position. Gongenzaka activates the Pendulum Effect of "Hisu-E", increasing the Level of a "Superheavy Samurai" monster he controls by 1. He targets "Horagai" for this effect ("Horagai": CG Star 2 → 3). Gongenzaka tunes the Level 3 "Kageboshi" and "Kokorogama-A" with the now Level 3 "Horagai" to Synchro Summon "Superheavy Demon Beast Kyu-B" (CG Star 9/1900/2500) in Defense Position. The effect of "Kyu-B" increases its DEF by 900 for each Special Summoned monster Crow controls, and it must also attack the monster that Crow controls with the highest ATK ("Kyu-B": 2500 → 5200). "Kyu-B" attacks and destroys "Raikiri" (Crow: 4000 → 1400, "Kyu-B": 5200 → 4300). Since a "Superheavy Samurai" monster Gongenzaka controls destroyed an opponent’s monster by battle, Gongenzaka activates the Pendulum Effect of "San-5", destroying it and allowing a "Superheavy Samurai" monster he controls to attack twice this turn. "Kyu-B" is always treated as a "Superheavy Samurai" card, so Gongenzaka targets it to attack again this turn. "Kyu-B" attacks, but Crow finds and activates the Action Card "Evasion", negating the attack. During the End Phase, since it is the only card in Gongenzaka’s Pendulum Zones, "Hisu-E" destroys itself with its own effect. Turn 5: Crow ".]] Crow draws and subsequently activates Magic Card "Against Wind", allowing him to add a "Black Feather" monster from his Graveyard to his hand and take damage equal to its ATK. He adds "Blizzard of the North Pole" (Crow: 1400 → 100). Crow Normal Summons "Blizzard of the North Pole" (CG Star 2/1300/0) and activates its effect, Special Summoning "Jet the Blue Sky" (CG Star 1/100/800) from his Graveyard in Defense Position. Crow tunes the Level 1 "Jet the Blue Sky" with the Level 2 "Blizzard" to Synchro Summon "Assault Black Feather - Kunifusa the Fogbow" (CG Star 3/1000/???) in Attack Position ("Kyu-B": 1900/4300 → 5200). The effect of "Kunifusa" treats it as a Tuner monster, as it was Synchro Summoned using a "Black Feather" monster as Synchro Material. ".]] Crow tunes the Level 3 "Kuniyoshi" and "Kunisada" with the Level 3 "Kunifusa" to Synchro Summon "Assault Black Feather - Kusanagi the Gathering Storm" (CG Star 9, 9/3000/???) in Attack Position ("Kyu-B": ???/5200 → 3400). Since it was Synchro Summoned, the effect of "Kusanagi" increases its ATK by the total ATK of its "Black Feather" Synchro Materials until the End Phase ("Kusanagi": 3000 → 6000). "Kusanagi" attacks and destroys "Kyu-B", inflicting piercing battle damage by its own effect (Gongenzaka: 800 → 0). List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Noboru Gongenzaka Crow Hogan Action Field Action Cards Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 2